


To my end

by Manic_bipolar_artist98



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_bipolar_artist98/pseuds/Manic_bipolar_artist98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's musings</p>
            </blockquote>





	To my end

There he is. My red and gold light. Through my blurred gaze I see him work with ferocious determination. His passion and anger empower me as strongly as they destroy me. He does not see it yet, but his faith in the people,his passion to our country, this will all be in vain. Thinking this I know that no matter his idiotic ideals I shall follow him until the end. I am well aware he must have a foil, he is a tragic idol after all.  
Oh my beautiful sun,he is going to fall into the darkness and despair he rallies against. As I try to warn them all,these beautiful, lively men still ignore the reality. France is too tired,the people too hungry. There is not enough righteous fire,the people are not as strong as they were once. These inspirational idealists shall martyr themselves for nothing.  
We will not be remembered.  
I have accepted the oblivion that rises. Red and black, they are better for desire and despair in love than they are for our own blood and the pain our deaths will bring. Who will be pained; none of us shall know. I doubt there will be any survivors. Drowning my sorrows does not hold a candle to my true intentions and I doubt human words could ever encompass the thought behind the action.  
I know I love him. I will follow him until the end of his life and until the end of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this. I'll post more once I get to my other devices with my saved works.


End file.
